Once Upon a Dream (Amy, Ruby version)
What the Mobian girls didn't realize was that Ruby was still walking through the forest, still carrying a basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her boots. Then she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the chaos had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Ruby, a friend to the chaos. She had came back to the forest. The chao flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more chaos came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the chaos sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the chao a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the chaos began to wake up four chaos. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up seven chaos. Two others woke up another chao. The chao saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up the other chao. The chao then pushed the other chao out of its home and off the tree. The chao opened his arms to land softly in Ruby's arms as she and the chao sang together. Then, another chao leapt down to her majestically and he, the chao, and Ruby all sang together. Then all of the chaos followed Ruby as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, an echidna was strolling through the woods riding on a yellow Pokemon. The echidna has red hair and matching dreadlocks. And his eyes were the perfect shade of purple. He was wearing a white crescent on his chest, white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles the Echidna, the young prince, and he was now 16 years old of age. The short, chubby rodent Pokemon has yellow fur, long and pointed ears with black tips, a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks that stores electricity, short forearms with five fingers on each paw, three toes on each foot, brown stripes on his back and his tail, shaped like a lightning bolt. His name was Pikachu. He agreed to take care of Knuckles and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Pikachu, Knuckles heard Ruby's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Ventus could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Pikachu noticed Knuckles stopping and stopped as well. "Pikachu?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Pikachu? Beautiful!" said Knuckles. "Pi. Pika, pika, chu." said Pikachu. Knuckles only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Knuckles stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Knuckles. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu. "Oh, come on!" said Knuckles. "Pi!" said Pikachu. Then an idea popped in Knuckles' mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Pikachu with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra tin of PokéPuffs?" asked Knuckles with a sly look. Pikachu stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Knuckles began to smile more. He knew that the yellow Pokémon would do anything for an tin of PokéPuffs. It worked everytime. "And a few...berries?" asked Knuckles with a sly look. Then Pikachu smiled with more interest "Pika, pika!" said Pikachu, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Knuckles, as he and Pikachu raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Pikachu was huffing and puffing as ran as fast as his forearms could carry him. In a small clearing, Knuckles stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Pi... Pi... Pi... Pikachu" said Pikachu, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Knuckles, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Pikachu started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Pikachu listened to where it was. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu, as he flew off, carrying Knuckles on his back. "Good hearing, Pikachu!" said Knuckles. As Pikachu ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Knuckles crashed into the same big tree branch that Pikachu avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Knuckles, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Pikachu heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "Pi?" asked Pikachu. Then he removed removed the wet crescent from Knuckles' chest as the echidna glared at him. That was when Pikachu realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Pi-ka?" asked Pikachu sheepishly. Knuckles just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Pikachu. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No berries!" said Knuckles. Back with Ruby, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Two of the chaos were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by the chaos, Ruby began to sing. Ruby: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. The chaos followed Ruby as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Edward's castle and Ruby a.k.a. Princess Amy's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the adopted daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Ruby: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Ruby deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving the chaos confused about what she meant. One chao walked up in front of her. "Chao?" he asked. Ruby replied to the chao's question. "Why, Aunt Cosmo, Aunt Cream, and Aunt Rouge. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw all of the chaos surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then the chaos became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Ruby, telling her story. The chaos then became more excited as she told the story. One of the chaos chirped, and Ruby smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." The chaos got more excited. "And then..." said Ruby. The chaos got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Ruby sadly said, "...I wake up". Then all of the chaos sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Ruby. Then one chao noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a pair of shoes, a crescent and a pair of gloves, that belong to Prince Knuckles, himself were hung on a tree to dry. The chao grabbed an acorn and tossed it to the oldest chao. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked on two younger chaos. A green chao grabs another acorn and threw it at another oldest chao's head, bounced off, and bonked on a yellow chao's head and its brother's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to the oldest chaos besides other chaos because flew walked over to them. The green chao motioned them to look to where it saw them. One of the oldest chaos then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they ran off to it along with two of the youngest chaos. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Knuckles began to talk. "You know, Pikachu. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that rabbit Cream, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for twelve years ..." said Knuckles. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the chaos running off with the crescent, gloves, and shoes. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said and pointed to where they are. Knuckles saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Knuckles when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the oldest chao dressed in Knuckles' crescent, gloves, and shoes approached Ruby, acting all royal and magnificent. While Ruby hummed tune, the same oldest chao whistled to her. The pink hedgehog saw the oldest chao dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only one of the chaos in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Ruby. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Ruby: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Knuckles and Pikachu approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Knuckles was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful pink hedgehog that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Pikachu looked at each other and back at Ruby dancing and singing. Ruby: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Ruby danced, hummed, and turned around, Knuckles tackled the disguised chaos quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Ruby still couldn't see him and sang once more. Ruby: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Knuckles joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Ruby immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, Knuckles kept continuing. Knuckles: Once upon a dream Ruby looked to see the chaos dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the oldest chao squeaked dreamily. Ruby turned around and saw Knuckles, surprising her. "Oh!" said Ruby. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Knuckles. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Knuckles. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Ruby. "A stranger?" asked Knuckles. "Mm-hmm." said Ruby. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Knuckles. "We..we have?" asked Ruby. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Knuckles with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Knuckles: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Ruby couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the red echidna. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem'' But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did ''Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Edward's castle was on the horizon. Knuckles placed his arm around Ruby as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the red echidna spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Knuckles. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Ruby. the chaos were eager to hear Ruby's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Ruby. And she ran off, leaving chaos in shock that Ruby did not tell Knuckles her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Knuckles, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Ruby. "Never?" asked a confused Knuckles. "Well, maybe someday." said Ruby. "When, tomorrow?" asked Knuckles. "Oh no, this evening." said Ruby. "Where?" asked Knuckles. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Ruby. So sadly, Knuckles watched the pink hedgehog as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Amy Rose herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs